


I Promise I'm not a Teenage Werewolf

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Full Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip and Theo go on their second date and it happens to be on a full moon.





	I Promise I'm not a Teenage Werewolf

  1. Full moon



 

            “Oh look at the moon.”

            “Wow, that must be full.” Philip looked up at the moon through the sunroof of his little Hyundai.

            “Looks like it.” Theo agreed. She leaned over the center console and rested her cheek on Philip’s shoulder.

            They were seniors and Philip had finally worked up the courage to ask out his crush of four years. The first date went exceedingly well, both of the teenagers finding that they probably should’ve started dating a while ago.

            They were on their second date now. They decided to stop for ice cream despite the cold fall weather. They sat parked outside of the ice cream shop.

            “I should probably tell you this now.” Philip set his cup down on the dashboard and looked at Theo.

            “What?” She glanced up at him.

            “I’m…” He sighed deeply. “This is really hard to say.”

            Theo started to get a little worried. “Philip…is something wrong?” She asked.

            “Well…I’m not sure. You see,” His forehead creased. “I’m not a werewolf.”

            Theo stared at him. “What?” She groaned. “Philip, you had me really worried for a minute.” She gently smacked his arm.

            He laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I had to. We’re dating so you have to get used to my humor.”

            “Fine, bring it on,” Theo smirked. “And it’s fine you’re not a werewolf. As long as you’re a vampire, my dad won’t mind.”

            Philip raised an eyebrow at her. “”Nice one.” He said genuinely.

            “Thank you.” She grinned proudly. “Told you, we should’ve started dating months ago.”

            “I hear that.” He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. He loved Theo Burr so god damn much.


End file.
